It's Too Late
by BrokenComatose
Summary: The Elrics are finally happy. Alphonse is back in school and Edward has begun teaching at a university about science. As Edward and Alphonse are beginning to press deeper into the incestuous relationship,when Ed begins to act strange. Full Summary Inside.
1. Jason

{It's Too Late}

{By BrokenComatose}

~*~

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, now hush my patient ATY reviewers. I hear you; now let me start this fic! Writing this fic gives me a chance to try out a new writing style I've switched to. If you reread my GX stories, then go to my FMA stories, you'll notice the style has changed. _

_This kind of popped into my head the other day. Kind of a 'What If?' fic. And, I decided that I needed a yaoi and a non-yaoi multi-chaptered fic ongoing. So here's the yaoi one. ;D_

_Warnings: Language; Slight incest; Yaoi; violence; Slight AU_

_Disclaimer: I, BrokenComatose, don't own FMA. I never will._

_Inspiration: All To Myself by Marianas Trench; Apologize by One Republic; Heartbreaker by P!nk _

_Summary: The Elrics are finally happy. Alphonse is back in school and Edward has begun teaching at a university about science. As Edward and Alphonse are beginning to press deeper into the incestuous relationship, Alphonse begins to notice changes; subtle at first, such as Edward begins to stay out a little later, but becoming more outward as time goes on. He begins to fear _he _is the cause, and he is determined to get to the bottom of it._

~*~

The pen lightly scratched across the paper; before the young blonde haired teen slammed the book he was copying out of shut, and put his head into his hands. Alphonse Elric, who was now seventeen, had only been in school for a month, and they were already overloading his class with homework. He already had a lot on his mind. He got up, and his chair scraped against the wood floor, causing him to wince before walking out his open bedroom door and into the hallway; the hallway wasn't very big, and there were only four doorways; one for the bathroom, one for Edward's room, one for a library/study, and one for Alphonse's room, while to kitchen and living area where at the end of the hallway. Alphonse padded into the kitchen, and began looking for the box of honey tea he kept hidden in the cabinets. He glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. It was already two in the morning. He gaped for a minute.

_Surely I haven't been up that long. _

Alphonse paused for a moment, trying to listen for a sound of Edward's presence. _Is he not home yet?_

Edward worked at the University during the week, and was normally home by at least eight. Here it was, two in the morning. Alphonse sighed, before he began looking for the tea again. Edward was now twenty-three; he could take care of himself. Alphonse let out a triumphant cry when he found the tea. He grabbed a teakettle, and began heating the water on the stove. He hopped up onto the counter as he waited for the water to boil. He placed his hands on his knees, thoughts straying back to Edward. They had crossed the 'brotherly love' line a few months ago, and were slowly progressing into a physical relationship. Now, as Alphonse hopped off the counter to pour the tea, he couldn't help but wonder if Edward had fallen asleep in his classroom. Al's more rebellious side told him to let him be.

~*~

_(With Edward)_

Edward was pushed roughly against the wall, the younger man covering his mouth with his own. Edward winced as his head came in contact with the wall, before fisting his hands into the shirt of the man above him. They separated with a wet sound, before the younger began nipping at Edward's neck. Edward groaned, and moved his head to the side, giving him more access. The man pulled away, before capturing Edward's lips again. After a brief battle for dominance, they broke apart. The younger went back to Edward's neck, sucking on the pulse point.

'_Ah…_Jason, stop,' Edward said, pushing the man away. He glanced up at the clock and cursed. 'Fuck! It's two in the morning. Alphonse is going to kill me.'

Edward ran to his desk, while the raven-haired younger followed. 'What all are you taking home?'

Jason was a fellow teacher at the University. The twenty-year-old was gifted with black hair, and dark brown eyes, while his skin was oddly slightly pale. He taught foreign language in the next building over. He was German, but he was very good at speaking English and Italian, which is what he taught.

'Um…those papers on the corner, that book beside them, and those essays under the book,' Edward answered while he looked for his briefcase. He shrugged on his brown jacket while Jason tugged the briefcase on top of Edward's desk and stuffing the aforementioned objects into it. He snapped the brass locks shut, and passed it over to Edward. Edward grabbed it and turned toward the door.

'See you later, Edward,' Jason called as Edward opened the door.

'Yeah. See you,' Edward said, as he shut the door behind him, leaving Jason alone.

~*~

Alphonse started from his seat on the kitchen counter when he heard the door open. Knowing it was Edward, he turned back to his third mug of honey tea. A plate of sandwich crumbs sat beside him, as he had given up trying to get to sleep at two-thirty, which was a half hour ago; he hadn't moved from his spot on the counter, and when Edward walked in that's how he found him. Alphonse lightly jumped down, and placed the plate in the sink while Edward placed his briefcase on the top of the table.

'What are you still doing up Al?' Edward questioned as he hung his jacket on the back of his chair.

'Couldn't sleep. Homework was giving me a headache,' he answered.

'Do you need me to do it for you?' Edward teased.

Alphonse laughed and shook his head. 'I do think I can do it by myself. It's just really long.'

Edward nodded, and walked over to Alphonse, who was placing the teakettle back under the sink. 'Sorry I was home so late. I feel asleep,' Edward said, trying to keep his voice from rising; a tell-tell sign he was lying.

Alphonse laughed. 'That's what I thought happened. Don't worry about it.'

Edward nodded and spun Alphonse around, capturing Al's lips under his. Alphonse lightly fisted his hands in Edward's shirt, unintentionally reminding Edward of what he had done with Jason just a while ago. Edward pressed pulled away, and Alphonse slumped against him, eyelids drooping. 'Come on, Al. Go back to bed.'

Alphonse nodded. 'Okay. I love you, Edward.'

'I love you too, Al,' Edward answered. Alphonse walked down the hallway, and when his door shut, Edward slumped against the door frame of the kitchen. Suddenly feeling guilty, he slid to the floor. He was slightly glad tomorrow was Saturday, the one day he didn't teach at University. It was one day he didn't see Jason. He sat there for a while, before heading off to bed as well.

~*~

_A/N: Heh. Yeah…Ed's cheating on Al. This will be updated about once every two weeks, I hope. As for ATY, I'll try and update in two weeks on that one as well. All my stories have short chapters…these will hopefully be longer. It's my first multi-chapter yaoi story, and I really love this idea. So please excuse the shortness of this first chapter. I believe I'm in need of a beta reader, so drop me a review if you're interested. Please R&R!_


	2. Saturday

_A/N: Yeah…I know I said two weeks...but my school started standardized testing…so I haven't had time. And, I've just been lazy. Oh, I think I forgot to mention last chapter; Al's in his freshman year in college. He's not in high school. But, Edward isn't his teacher._

_Warnings: Language; Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

_~*~_

The next morning, Edward woke up long before Alphonse did, which was unusual for him. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, before deciding to get up and check on Alphonse. He pushed the covers off his legs, before swinging them over the edge of the bed. He slipped a shirt on as he walked toward the door, the auto mail making a soft _clank _every other step. Alphonse's room was beside his, and it seemed Alphonse had left his door open. Edward softly chuckled before stepping into Alphonse's room and shutting the door behind him. All he could see of Alphonse was his hair, as he was completely buried under the blankets. Edward sat on the edge of Alphonse's bed, and he placed a hand on Al's leg. Alphonse murmured something, and scooted closer toward Ed. Edward smiled, before leaning down and placing a kiss on Alphonse's cheek.

'Al. Wake up. You have class in an hour,' Edward lightly shook Al's leg again.

'Five more minutes,' Alphonse mumbled.

Edward laughed. 'Come on, Al. Get up.'

Alphonse groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was a total _mess_; it was _everywhere_ and tangled greatly. 'Alright.'

'I'm going to go fix you some breakfast, ok?' Edward said, lightly brushing a chaste kiss to Al's mouth.

'Not hungry,' Alphonse said as he pulled away.

'Are you sure? You're not sick are you?' Edward asked, placing a hand to Al's forehead.

'No.'

Edward looked at him a minute longer, before standing and heading into the kitchen without a word.

Alphonse stared after him, before deciding he better start getting ready. He was being transferred to a new English class, and he wanted to make a good impression.

~*~

It was now ten o'clock, and Edward was shifting through his briefcase when he found a note attached to the top essay. He stared at it for a moment, before pulling the stack out and pulling it off.

_Hey Ed-_

_I figured you would find this. What do you think of meeting up with me later? Here's my address and a phone number. Let me know._

_-Jason_

'Fuck.' Edward dropped the note, which landed on his knee. He looked up at the clock. Al was due home in two hours. Edward decided he would call later. But first, he was going to grade the essays.

He was halfway done, when the shrill ring of the phone made him jump. Grateful for the distraction, he got up and ran to the kitchen, catching the phone in its third ring.

'Elric residence. Edward speaking,' he answered.

'Hello Edward. I was wondering if you could come up to the university for a little while. There are some students thinking of attending, and I was wondering if you would mind helping me with them,' the headmaster of the university answered.

'_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

'I guess I can. Now?' Edward said, rubbing his forehead.

'Yes.'

'Alright goodbye Mr. Jansen.'

Mr. Jansen was the elderly headmaster of the university, with grey hair and bright green eyes. He was now nearing his seventy-fifth birthday, but could still get around like anyone in their twenties. Edward cursed while he grabbed his jacket. He started out toward the university, silently cursing in his head.

~*~

Alphonse was getting ready to go home, when he spotted Edward walking down the hallway with Mr. Jansen.

'What's your brother doing here?'

Alphonse turned to Cam, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes that was shorter than Alphonse.

'I don't know. Helping with those new students maybe?' Alphonse shrugged. Edward caught his eye and smiled, while Alphonse smiled back.

'Come on Cam. Let's get to the library.'

Edward continued walking with Mr. Jansen as Alphonse walked by, gently brushing his hand against Ed's. Edward glanced down the hall, only to see Alphonse talking to _Jason._

Edward froze. _Why the hell would Alphonse have to talk to Jason? It's not like he's- wait. Alphonse said he was getting transferred to a new English class. Oh. Fuck. _

Alphonse laughed as Jason handed him a few papers. Jason said something, and Alphonse nodded.

'Excuse me for a moment.' Edward walked over to Alphonse, and without looking at Jason, pulled him away.

'What did he give you?' Edward pulled Alphonse down a secluded hallway and lightly pressed him to the wall.

'Just some of my papers from a previous class. Why?' Alphonse was confused as to why Ed asked him.

Edward visibly relaxed. 'Oh. No reason, I was just wondering.'

Alphonse nodded, and then kissed Edward lightly. 'I have to get to the library.'

'Right. See you later?' Edward said, lightly resting his hands on Al's hips.

'Later.'

Alphonse walked off, and Edward followed.

Edward walked back over to Mr. Jansen. Jason caught his eye.

_Later?_ he mouthed.

Edward hesitated, thinking of last night when Alphonse told him he loved him. He shook his head.

Without looking back, Edward followed Mr. Jansen down another hallway.

~*~

Alphonse and Cam were holding a practice conversation for their English class, when Jason walked over and leaned against the table.

'Oh. Mr. Heilen. Why are you here?' Cam said, looking up at the same time Al did.

'I was here getting some books for class. I heard you guys practicing. You're doing well, but Cam, your pronunciation needs some work.'

Cam nodded and turned back to his book.

'By the way. Alphonse…are you related Mr. Elric? The science teacher?' Mr. Heilen said,

'Mhm. He's my older brother,' Alphonse said, nodding.

'Interesting. Do you know if he's seeing anyone?'

Alphonse tensed slightly. 'Ah…no. Not that I know of. He might be though; he comes home awfully late sometimes.'

Jason inwardly smiled. _So…the little brother has no idea. Perfect._

'All right. I'll see you guys Monday, I assume?'

Cam and Alphonse nodded, and Jason walked off.

'That was odd,' Alphonse said, and then glanced at the clock. 'Damn! I have to get home, it's past six!'

'Alright. See you Monday!' Cam called as Alphonse raced out the door.

'See you!'

~*~

Alphonse was halfway home, when grey clouds came rolling in. He began to walk faster, only for it to still start raining.

'Here I thought I would make it home.'

Alphonse saw no need to hurry; he liked the rain. It's when the thunder started did he get edgy.

He eventually came to the apartment he and Ed shared, and slid his key into the lock as he sneezed.

'There you are! I was beginning to get worried,' Edward said as he took Al's bag and let him shrug out of his jacket.

'Cam and I had to talk to Mr. Heilen in the library. Have you not told anyone we're brothers?' Alphonse explained.

'Of course I have. Why?' Edward said cocking his head to the side.

'Mr. Heilen asked if I was related to you that's all.'

Edward froze.

_Damn it!_

'Oh. I thought I mentioned you to him. Maybe he forgot.'

'Maybe,' Alphonse said, shrugging.

Alphonse flicked his gaze around the room, before coming to rest on the note from Jason Edward had let fall to the floor earlier.

'Brother? What's that paper doing there?'

_Fuck. Now what?_

_~*~_

_A/N: I think this one was longer. Hopefully it was. Please R&R! I'm also still looking for a beta. So, if you're interested, send me a PM, and I'll reply as soon as possible._


End file.
